<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover practice by Popprot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350522">Lover practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popprot/pseuds/Popprot'>Popprot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Buckys a service top, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, its Steve’s first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popprot/pseuds/Popprot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so cute with this sweater on” Bucky mumbled, kissing the spots on your stomach right above your boxers. You might agree with him. It’s your favorite sweater. <br/>   “You’re so cute in-between my legs” you  fire back quietly. his breath hitched to your words, uneven and messy. his hands on your hips tighten and you sink into the pressure. His eyes are full, staring at you, face fully flushed. The eye contact makes you retreat in your sweater. He smirks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first time I’ve written any sort of story, let alone porn. I hope you stucky fans enjoy this, because I had a blast writing it! I’m open to any sort of criticism or checkups that need editing. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so cute with this sweater on” Bucky mumbled, kissing the spots on your stomach right above your boxers. You might agree with him. It’s your favorite sweater. <br/>   “You’re so cute in-between my legs” you  fire back quietly. his breath hitched to your words, uneven and messy. his hands on your hips tighten and you sink into the pressure. His eyes are full, staring at you, face fully flushed. The eye contact makes you retreat in your sweater. He smirks. <br/>   The kisses follow down to the inter part of your thighs and you move your legs to go around his shoulders. Your boxers are getting a little too tight, even if they barely fit you properly due to your uneven body size. The sweater that you had on was halfway up your body, exposing your freckled chest.  Every inch of your skin burned red, making sticky heat in the air that combined with buckys deep breaths. The burn in your gut aches for you to be touched, but you don’t follow through on it. You’ve never done this before. You want him to lead the way. <br/>    He continued to kiss your inner thighs sloppy. “I didn’t know Stevie could be such a back talker” he said as breathed into your skin. You couldn’t help but fume on his voice. It wasn’t strong and demanding like when he kissed you ten minutes ago, but hazy and dry. Maybe he was trying to be tough like he says he is in these situations, but you can’t help but appreciate him falling apart on you. He moves his hands down to your thighs and squeezes, Making you sigh. Under all of your embarrassment this has to be one of the best things that has ever happened. <br/>   You realize you have a lot of trust in him, letting bucky do this to you. It started off just as kissing, you never really kissed someone before besides your friends cheeks, and he took you up to the challenge for practice for future girls. Then he got a boner. you teased him, and then he kissed you more. It all followed up as you explained as “discovering”, saying that you gotta start somewhere, and he covered himself in you through shared giggles. Not that that’s hard, and you’re now realizing that his size difference compared to you may or may not be enhancing your horny-ness. <br/>   Bucky was giving you hickeys on your thigh now, you closed your eyes and quietly wined. He snaked his left hand to the inner part of your thigh and up your boxers. You breathed unevenly due to the ticklish pleasure, and tried to sink farther into your bed.<br/>   then he stopped. You accidentally let out a dissatisfied huff, which resulted in him chuckling and raising his eyebrows. You furrow yours. <br/>    “What” you mummer low, messing with him as you smack one of your thighs on the side of his face. He’s still smiling.<br/>   “I like you like this” he says as he props his head on the leg you just hit him with. You shiver to his words, tucking your face into your shoulder. You stare at him anyways, even if you feel like disintegrating. <br/>   “Hm.” You lazily hum, trying to stay calm. You try your best for your gaze to power over him even though you can’t help a smile. “You’re not a bad sight yourself” you say with a pep. it must’ve been a good response, because he melts into your leg and looks at you with heavy eyes. His chuckle filled the air. You continue to bite on your nail like you have been since he put his hands on your hips. He’s satisfied you can tell, breathing heavy with his chest. He’s stronger then you are, and his face fills out with his body. He looks cute without his shirt on, you think. His chest is flushed red from his collarbones to his ribs. The hair on his stomach to his groin makes you blush. You realize he’s sporting a boner himself through his pants which makes you self-destruct. You look him up and down and take in how gorgeous he really is. Fuck.<br/>  He shifts a little and gets in his original position, face close to your thighs. You can feel him breathe. His breath is hot. <br/>  “Can I touch you?” he asks, and looks up at you for your permission. His eyes were full, you could barely see the warm color of his eyes. The light from the window made his eyelashes shine. You squirm a little, not really knowing how to take it, but your whole body heats up in satisfaction. You can feel your face go beet red. You shake your head fast in agreement several times. <br/>    He replaces his right hand on your hip, and the left on your trousers. His eyes are directly fixed on your bulge, and finally places his hand on it still covered by the fabric. Your hips buckle. He rubs.<br/>    It’s a lot better when someone else is doing it, you note even if it’s not direct contact. Everything’s a lot more sensitive. You let yourself breathe heavy, and whine when he touches your head. You place the hand that you aren’t biting on in his hair, messing with it just like he’s messing with you. <br/>    Bucky likes his hair being played with. You already know this, from the cuddling sessions you’d have when it’s too cold or when you’re feeling sick. He’s leaning into your hand as he focuses on rubbing you through your trousers. experimentally you pull him, which releases a low moan as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t shy away or ignore it. You take it in.<br/>    He takes his hands off of you and slides off your boxers with both hands. He looks at you, studying and making sure he doesn’t do anything wrong. It’s embarrassing being visible like this, the lower part of you exposed and already dripping with pre-cum. Yet you stare at him, running your hands through his hair, encouraging him to continue. <br/>   He wraps his big hand around you. Fuck. “Is this ok?” He says quietly, softly. You respond with a small yes. The only thing filling the room is both of your heavy breathing and him working around you. Your legs begin to shake and your muscles tighten, you let out sighs as you fish through his hair. You lean into him when he closes his hand on your head. <br/>   You have the strong urge to hug him, to shy away and let him do his work to you. He’s always been such a protector to you even when you disagree on it. You try to do the same back, and it works, because he likes to talk to you about his nightmares and let’s you clean his wounds. Yet he loves to forget those times where he opens his heart to you and hide his emotions. But here you are staring at him enjoying himself pleasuring you, without a sense of worry. <br/>    His face gets close to your dick, breathing it in before taking it in his mouth. You wine and shake shocked and pull on his hair. You do it gently not wanting to hurt him, but there is a difference in his response the more direct you are. Bucky melts his body around you, hands hugging your thighs. His total drive of desire helps you shove off the last bit of anxiety with him seeing you like this. <br/>    “You’ve done this before, with a man” you say without really meaning to as the thought came into your head. you tried messing with him a little, teasing. His closed eyes popped open, shanking daggers into your skull. Oops. You gotta backtrack, and your not sure if he knows you didn’t mean that offensively. You put your shaky hand that you were biting on his neck, rubbing it in reassurance as he still works around you. It kinda looks like he wants to kill you, and you think that would be pretty hot if it weren’t for the fact you could’ve really hurt him.<br/>  “You’re doing great buck,” you try saying although you’re pretty sure you’re about to fall apart. “You’re doing so good” It’s true, you’ve never felt this much pleasure in your life even when you’re messing with yourself. Your asthma would pick up, or you’d worry about someone hearing you through your door. The complements worked, you could feel him whine around your cock as he picked up the pace. You wanna give him all the praise in the world, seeing how much it fills him with pleasure. Shocks of bliss ripped through your body and you watched Buckys flushed face relax. You are totally loosing it, and you grabbed his hand to hold his. <br/>    The release came quick. You were loud and messy, holding his head close to you as you finished. It caught him off guard as you didn’t warn him and he choked before fully swallowing it down. Buckys breathing was harsh, his hair was sticking up and he trembled as he fell into your side. The aftershocks left you sighing. You realized that their were tears streaming down from your face as you tried to catch your breath. There was no pain, only pleasure, so you’re guessing it was just overwhelming. <br/>      “What the shit was that” Bucky said, his arm thrown around you and your hand in his hair. “You’ve done this with a man?” He looked up at you eyebrows furrowed but smirking. “One way to a girls heart” right. They started this to practice with girls. You’re not sure if he’s talking about him being a girl, or what not to say in the future. You don’t care. You just focused on the fact that he hasn’t let go of your hand and was now rubbing it. <br/>      “What’s wrong?” He says looking at your tears. Your chest hurts bad. Asthma. You’re still breathing at the same rate when you came. Mixed in with the tears it would be a real dent on Buckys ego if not for the fact that you didn’t have a reoccurring medical condition. <br/>    “Cigarettes” you gasped. His eyes opened wide and you laughed with what you can. He ran to the kitchen to get your asthmatic cigarettes, with his boxers on and his pants halfway down his legs. He must’ve came to himself. There were tears again now, but you tried not to drown in yourself as you laughed at Bucky falling face flat in the kitchen. <br/>     With whatever strength you had left you cleaned yourself up with the tissues by your bedside table and but your boxers back on. Your sweater fell down to cover your lower body, and it was almost like there was no trace of the night that just occurred.<br/>    Bucky came back without any pants. He lit the cigarette as he forced it into your mouth, and encouraged you to breathe slower by pressing his chest up against your side. You laid against his chest as you felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. <br/>  “you could say you took my breath away” you snarked at him. He giggled and pushed you around playfully, but quickly stopped when you started coughing. “You’re in pain” his face painted concerning. “I’ve only seen you cry from an attack around two times. The first one I thought you were gonna die” his hand rubbed against your back. <br/>“I didn’t cry from the asthma, I’m fine” you said through huffs. “Oh” he responded. “Did I hurt you? Did I make you uncomfortable? It wasn’t my intent,” you cut him off.<br/> “no, no Bucky” you sat there for a second trying to word it. <br/>   “It’s overwhelming” he looked at you again, expression unchanging. “It was good. Just a lot” you smiled at him. “You did good” he smiled back. <br/>  After a while of conditioning, relaxing waves hit you as the pain in your chest began to decrease. You could feel the full pleasure of pre-orgasm still in your system and breathed deeply in. Bucky dragged you down for cuddles as you nursed on your cigarette. you laid there with him, covered in sweat heat and now smoke. He stroked his hands through your hair and you were deciding if you should call it a night due to the moon shining through your window. <br/>    “You did great Stevie” he mumbled In your ear. You could tell he was tired and worn out, his voice deep and cracky. You’ve heard it a thousand times over and it still gives you chills. You responded by snuffing out your cigarette and fully turning towards him to wrap your arm around his torso. His complement was reassuring, you really didn’t know what you were doing. He did though, but the fact that he never talked about liking men or having sex with them made you a little sad. You let it go. That’s a conversation for tomorrow. <br/>  His face was calm has you looked into each other’s eyes. You moved to kiss him, and he accepted. It was slow, both of you worn out and sleepy. He wrapped his hand around your torso so your body’s were pressing against one another. it was bliss, him holding you like this and the warmth of your bed. You let your love for him sink through, tracing your fingers along his spine. The blankets were wrapped around both of you in a cocoon. You breathed him in until you became a haze of sleep.<br/>    “I love you, Bucky” you whisper as you’ve done a million times before. There was no response as he was already fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>